Foxy's Bundle
by Kitten 724Moti
Summary: Foxy is well known to be a bit short tempered with his friends. Recently things have been getting even more troublesome. Will a furry little bundle solve the problems Foxy has with his friends?


**Hey guys, I know I haven't written much for my other stories (Hopefully that will change!) but I really wanted to write this. I really like the idea of the story, and don't know whether I should leave it like this as a one shot, or make it into an actual story. Please let me know if any of you would like me to continue this, because I would really love to write more of it! I hope you enjoy this, and just a little warning it gets sad at the end! Oh and this is in an anthro AU, so they are NOT animatronics!**

Foxy yawned as he got out of bed. His red fur was pointing in every direction as he padded into the bathroom that was connected to his bedroom and flipped on the shower. The red fox groggily washed up and got ready for his day of work. He grabbed his eye patch and fake hook with one hand, pulling up his shorts with the other.

Walking around Pirate Cove, the tired fox went into the kitchen.

"Well good morning sleepy head!" Chica exclaimed happily.

"Hey Chica. Is breakfast ready? More importantly is there coffee ready?" Foxy asked sitting down at the table where the four co-owners of the restaurant ate and had their meetings.

"Well the pancakes will be done in just a minute and your coffee is just about done. Why don't you go on a quick run and get Bonnie and Freddy? I think they are both in Freddy's room." Chica said flipping a pancake.

"Fine." Foxy grumbled getting up and stretching. Bonnie and Freddy always slept in, but that was probably due to their late night activities. Ever since the two had admitted they had feelings for one another they had been very, very busy in the evenings.

Foxy ran to the back area of the restaurant and pounded on the door to Freddy's room, "Wake up you two! I want to eat my damn breakfast!"

"We'll be there in a minute Foxy!" Freddy shouted back, sounding tired and annoyed.

Foxy walked back towards the kitchen stopping as he heard a car squeal out of the parking lot. Foxy shook his head and went to investigate. Foxy looked outside to see the beginning of rain and a car speeding away from the restaurant. Other than that everything was normal. Feeling more irritable than he already was, Foxy trudged into the kitchen to get his morning coffee.

As Foxy was downing his second cup the two lovebirds stumbled into the room.

"Sorry we're late!" Bonnie exclaimed, tugging on his ears.

"It's fine Bonbon! Breakfast is ready if you two wanna sit. I'll bring it right over." Chica said with a smile.

Freddy and Bonnie sat down, and Chica quickly put a plate of pancakes and a bottle of syrup down in the middle of the table.

"Finally!" Foxy groaned grabbing a plate full of pancakes and drenching them in syrup.

"Foxy! Leave some for us too!" Chica scolded.

"Why should I leave some for these two slowpokes. First come first serve!" Foxy growled.

"Fine, first to eat can do the dishes!" Chica said ruffling her feathers angrily.

Groaning Foxy ate his pancakes and poured himself another cup of coffee.

* * *

Bonnie, Freddy and Chica had gone to open up the restaurant and prep the stage as Foxy cleaned the dishes. The red fox felt like screaming. Chica was always so bipolar with him. Happy and cheerful one minute, screaming and scolding the next. The fox was starting to feel more and more resentment towards her. As Foxy washed off the last of the plates and went to put them up, Freddy walked in.

"Hey Foxy, can you clean up Pirate Cove before people start showing up? It looks like a mess over there. Oh, and Chica said to remind you to make sure you dry the dishes before putting them away."

"Okay." Foxy said, trying his hardest to not scream at the obnoxious know it all bear. His Cove was plenty clean enough! I mean there was some cups and paper plates scattered around the floor, but the kids didn't mind! Foxy dried the plates and put them up and then stormed off to his cove. He grabbed some of the trash around the place and threw it away, but most of it he just pushed to the side.

Foxy sat down on the edge of the stage, already done with everyone for the day. The red fox had always had a temper, but lately it had gotten worse. Foxy felt as though he was going to scream if his friends and business partners didn't get off his back. Just as Foxy rested his head in his paws, and was about to go hide in his room till his show was scheduled to start, a little kid ran up to him.

"Mister Foxy!" He squealed with joy.

"Well hello little one! Do ye want to be me first mate?" Foxy replied, getting into his pirate character.

"Yeah!" The child responded, jumping up and down happily.

And with that Foxy was prepared to go through the day making the children that visited the restaurant smile and laugh.

* * *

Foxy yawned as the last child left the restaurant.

"Foxy?" Bonnie asked, poking his head around the corner into Foxy's Pirate Cove.

"Hey Bonnie. What can I do for ya?" Foxy asked, his pirate accent half there and half not.

"Um… Freddy told me to tell you all the trash needs to be out of the Cove by tomorrow morning at sunrise… Please don't be mad, he's just being a neat freak again.." The bunny squeaked before turning and running back to Freddy's room.

With a groan Foxy started gathering all the trash in the cove. Foxy was not an early riser, and really didn't feel like getting into yet another argument with Freddy. The group had been so close when the restaurant first opened, but now, they all just irritated Foxy beyond belief. With his sleepiness washed away by his anger, Foxy angrily began to pick up the trash littered around his performance area. He filled a trash bag full of the trash hidden around the Cove, and sighed with relief when a quick once over revealed no more hidden trash piles. The fox yawned, and then picked up the garbage bag and headed out to the dumpster. Chica had a habit of leaving the full trash bags against the dumpster for one of the others to put in, and this was evident when Foxy went outside. There were a pile of bags and Foxy felt like he had to put them in rather than leave them. He tossed his bag in and moved to pick up the others as well, careful to not get any trash or anything on his fur. As he moved the first bag in the pile, he heard a small feeble wail.

"Hello?" Foxy asked.

There was no reply.

Foxy heard the small whimpers as he moved the trash bag again, and looked around confused. He threw the one bag into the dumpster and moved the remaining bags around until he revealed a small, dirt colored baby fox. The fox kit whimpered, but was barely moving. In an instant Foxy's heart melted. He scooped up the tiny child and rushed into the restaurant's kitchen to prepare a bottle. He had done this for a few of the small children that visited the restaurant, but had never actually fed a child.

He cradled the baby in his arms, worried about how little noise it made. As soon as the bottle was offered to the small fox it was being guzzled down. As Foxy watched it eat he realized it had probably sat there all day. Part of Foxy was focused on caring for this abandoned fox kit, but the other part was seething with rage at how someone could do this. After the baby had drank all of the milk, Foxy noticed that it really needed a bath and a fresh diaper. He headed into the restrooms and went to remove the kits diaper. As Foxy undid the diaper a sheet of paper fell to the ground. Foxy quickly scooped it up and read what it said.

 _I'm sorry._

 _I really loved her, but it was too much._

 _I'm sorry it had to end this way, but I would rather her die than live with me in my personal hell._

 _Rest in peace Maggie._

Foxy seethed with rage. There were so many things this parent could have done. Instead they abandoned this healthy baby girl in a dumpster. Foxy forced himself to calm down as he removed the baby girl's diaper and cleaning her bottom. He put her in a sink and began washing her filthy fur. As the dirt disappeared, the fox's true color, pure white, began to show.

"There ya go sweetie. All clean little Maggie." Foxy said, grabbing some paper towels and drying the baby off. He wrapped her in paper towels for the time being, and then took her to the supply closet where they kept extras for parents who forgot extra clothes or diapers. He put a diaper around the baby girl and after a small struggle, fit her into a onesie. A small box and a few old, unopened packages of cleaning rags sat in the supply closet, and Foxy grabbed these as well.

"I'll make a nice bed for ya Maggie." Foxy said as he entered his room. He set the now clean, clothed, full baby on his bed, while he made a quick makeshift bed out of the rags and the box. It was clean, and big enough for the little kit to sleep there for just one night.

"I'll take care of you. Nobody will ever treat you like that again." Foxy mumbled, stroking the silky fur on Maggie's head. He laid her in her temporary crib, and climbed into bed, happy with his decision to care for this abandoned child.


End file.
